My decision was a bet
by rosslover4ever3
Summary: Austin,Dallas ,Ethan and Trent make a bet to see who can make ally Dawson fall for one of them .during this will they fall too?
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you like it**

**A shout out to "Muffy3001" who helped me with the plot **

**So yeah if you have any questions just ask **

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I was sleeping peacefully in my comfortable bed when I hear my mom calling me "Ally get up or your going to be late for school!" I get up groaning and mutter "you mean I'll be late for hell"

Look its not like I hate learning actually I love knowing new things you should see the countless books I have but the people there make it thing is I constantly get bullied cause the whole school thinks I am a freak except my best friend Trish but the people who bully me the most are cassidy, kira,Dallas,Ethan,trent and most importantly Austin moon he is the bad boy and player of the school.

Iwas so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear my mom yelling from downstairs to come down for breakfast I yelled back "I am coming!" Yeesh .I got ready in a simple floral frock with ankle boots and pinned my hair up and went downstairs I ate my breakfast and got up to go "bye mom love you" and kissed her cheek "bye ally have a nice day" I replied with a mutter of " as if "

I started walking to the bus stop so I put my headphones and started listening to demi lovato's heart attack I really like that song **(A/N: me too!")**When someone tripped me I fell on the sidewalk luckily I wasnt hurt I looked back to yell at the person who did it and found Ethan standing there laughing at me "what happened dorkson got your eyes closed?" Well no point in saying anything so I got up and started walking again

When I reached the bus stop I saw Trish there so I greeted her "Hi" "Hey" and we both got in the bus and sat together when Trish suddenly said "Why the long face?" I didn't know what to tell her because believe me Trish can be a pretty violent person when she needs to "nothing just got tripped by Ethan " and here comes the over protective side "ohhhh I am gonna break his face how dare he do that to you" told ya "Trish its OK you know they'll never stop"

"But allyyyy you have got to stand up for yourself or there going to hurt you forever "

" Trish you know I can't do that I am going to get more humiliated than I already am " I was saying the right thing its no use I am just waiting to finish 10 grade and then finish 11 and. 12 grade and go to a university where hopefully I will never see even one person from my school. Yeah... Its cruel but not as cruel as what they do to me now is it? Huh huh huh?

"Ally you shouldn't just let them treat you like that what they need is a kick in the gut"Trish...is violent "No Trish you will not do anything of that sort got it?" I think I made my point clear. "OK...maybe"I hear her mutter the last part I yell " Trish!" she starts laughing "OK I won't " "good" after that I just read my book and we reach school I guess I should go now and drown in my sorrows I get up and make my way to the door .

Here goes nothing . I enter to be greeted with a paper ball in my face what a surprise...not .

Istart making my way to my locker and start taking out my books for my first period when I am pushed head first into my locker my nose starts throbbing by the laughing I can tell its Dallas "didn't see you there tiny" and he starts laughing again ughhh why does this happen to me I don't know what happened to me but I yelled at me "shut up idiot" and walked away because the whole student body was staring at us.

When I reached class I make my way to the last desk because I don't want to be seen right now.I came early so I started writing in my diary that my dad gave me before he died now my mom runs sonic boom with another family .I was in the middle of writing about my horrible day when someone Snatched it I looked up to see Austin moon ugggghhh why do they all come to me ?

"Aww look what wittle alwy has A diary" he was about to read it "please give it back Austin" I started tearing up when he looked at my face he said "whatever loser" and threw the diary on my desk and sat on the seat beside me oh my god I am so happy he didn't read as you can see this happens to me on daily basis so I shed a few fake tears years of practice haha.

* * *

**please read**

**So I know that this was short but can you judge me iI am writing a fan fic for the first time oh and I will be giving shout outs**

**question of the day: **

**"who is your favourite character from austin and ally?"**

**bye for now but i will update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ally's POV

I was trying to listen to our teacher but austin kept poking me with a pencil I was getting frustrated so I took the pencil and broke it in half and threw it at him he glared at me and I did the same when the bell rung I dashed out of the class because I didnt wanted to be humiliated by Austin .

Austin's POV

Well that was strange she never does anything like this .I get up and walk out of class to go see my friends Dallas ,Ethan,dez and Trent they were in the hall too .I walked up to them "hey guys" I got heys and hi's from them in return

And we started walking to our next classes and then finally came lunch .when we came in the cafeteria everyone went silent just the way I like it.

Ally's POV

I went into the cafeteria and sat at a table with Trish when the dogs (Austin and his gang) except dez he is a nice guy came in and walked like they owned the school stupid idiots I hate them.

Austin's POV

So we sat at the table in the center of the cafeteria and started talking when suddenly Dawson came into the topic by dallas so I listened closely

"Hey so I was thinking that we haven't had any challenges in some time so I thought why not have a good one so what I came up with is that we make a bet to see who can make Dawson fall for him first"

Ethan was the first to talk after this

"And who gets rejected can't try again "

Then Trent

"Sounds interesting I'm in"

but then came dez

"I don't know about this "

"We didn't challenge you to this red head "

Dez slumped in his seat because dez is only my best freckled friend not their's so they are mean to him and I can't do anything about it my answer didn't surprise any one

"I'm in"

"So the challenge starts right now and the reward is 500 bucks all the losers have to give it"

Dallas smirked he was pretty confident about himself because he had nothing to lose he is filthy rich

"Its on"

**So i know that this is incredibly short but I didn't get much feedback on the 1 chapter so I didn't get inspired to write I am feeling like an unwanted author so can I at least. Get 5 reviews for this chapter **

**Question of the day **

**"Name your favourite singers"**

**Stay rossome! :)**

**Bye x**


	3. Not a chapter but an announcement

**So this isn't a chapter but a really important note so plzzzz read :**

**So** **i**** have decided to continue this story because i think its a great story line and i am sure its gonna go great and...**

**'Shout outs' to the guest who reviewed on my story and also the other readers too I really appreciate it**

**Shout out to **

**MonochromemticStatic : thank you and I will update soon (if I spelled your pen name wrong then sorry but you have an awfully long pen name but it is still awesome)**

**CCheerqueenforever:thanks I love your story too its awesome :)**

**And also if you would like to give me any ideas on what should happened next then feel free to do it so don't forget**

**Stay rossome! :)**

**Bye x**


	4. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

I decided to make the challenge ever more harder

"She has to tell you she loves it?"

A chorus of "Got it" came in return

"Where are you going Trent?"

" To ask Dawson out she cant resist me no more"

"Trent if she rejects you .You can't try again .OK?"

"OK"

And then he went towards Dawson .ha he is just gonna make a fool out of himself.

Ally's POV

So I started talking to Trish when suddenly a shadow was over me and trish was glaring at it so I turned around to see Trent he came down and sat beside me a put his arm around my shoulders.

"What do you want Trent ?"

"Ally i want Nothing just wanted to ask if you were free on Friday so we could go bowling"

I don't think I heard right was he asking me out he must be high if he thinks I'll say yes .

"No"

"OK then i'll pick_ wait did you just say no ?"

"Yeah what did you hear dumbass ?"

"Did you just call me a dumbass ?"

"Do you have a hearing problem because I can't repeat everything I say "

"Oh shut up"

" get lost now"

And that's how my conversation went with Trent I knew this was a dare no one would ever like me.

Austin's POV

So after Trent left i was the only one left on the table because everyone went thinking of ways to get dawson to fall for them but dez just left with disappointed oh well he will come around eventually and i had already thought of what to do but then i saw Trent retreating I knew he got flat out rejected ha jokes on him

"So trent you got flat out rejected ?"

"Yeah I can't believe she did that and then she. Called me a dumbass she is not that easy "

"So you are out of the challenge now so next is my turn "

"Yeah good luck but you will also get rejected "

"Nope" I smirked because Dawson has no idea what's in store for her. Oh ally get ready for the time of your life.

**So I know this chapter is short but it has two reasons:**

** I wanted everyone one trying to make her fall for them in different chapters **

**I just updated about 13 hours ago**

**So I wrote this chapter because I said I was gonna if I got 5 reviews in it and I did so I wrote it and everyone must be wondering why Trent got rejected easily that's because I wanted someone in the story to do it and look stupid so yeah that's why.**

**Shout-outs:**

**'Cheerqueenforever': thanks and here is the chapter i'll probably update in a day agaIn.**

**CrazyFAngirl432 : thanks and here is the chapter .**

**I really love that you love the story its really inspiring for a new author.**

**So can I get 10 reviews to write the next chapter**

**Question of the day:**

**'What kind of music do you like?'**

**Stay rossome!**

**Bye x**


	5. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I was having such a wonderful dream where me and Channing tantum were riding of into then sun when my mom woke me up whyyyyyy?

"Mommm you destroyed the perfect dream I was having what was so important?"

"Oh get up drama queen you have school"

"Fine i am getting up"

"Honey hurry or you'll be late"

"Ok"

I got ready in a red tee shirt and skinny jeans and paired them up with black all-star converse. I went down for breakfast and saw my mom making pancakes.

"Come on honey have some breakfast"

"OK"

I ate and got my backpack and went to school after I entered the school ethan came to me and stopped me

"Look ally I am really sorry "

Wow he called me by my first name and is saying sorry something is fishing

"For what?"

"For tripping you yesterday" he said looking down and looking guilty? Wow never seen him like this.

"So do you forgive me?" He was genuinely sorry and I believe in second chances

"Yeah"

"So can I carry your books to your locker?"

"Sure...Ethan"

It was weird to say his name because we never actually talk but first Trent now him Okkkk...

We were walking to my locker and girls were glaring at me because I have to admit Ethan is cute.

"So here are your books "

"Thanks"

"So see you at lunch"

"O-Ok"

When he left I started thinking about why they are doing this but the bell interrupted me and I made a bee line towards the first class and sat in my seat then the teacher came in (Ms Hilary) and started teaching physics I hate how our first class is physics but I am a straight A student so I have to class was over I collected my things and got up but got stopped by Austin in the hall.

"Hey ally "

"Did I just hear right you called me by my first name?"

"Yeah I did"

"Austin why are you being nice to me?"

"That is because I have decided to change and that's why I wanted to apologize to you so I am sorry for what ever I did yo you"

"OK..."

"So friends ?"

"OK..."

"So you wanna hangout today?"

"Sure..."

"We can hangout at my place we will go together after school"

"Sure "

"Catch ya later alls" he winked at me and left

OK now that was way too much weird I am not even sure why I forgave him but I believe in second chances so yeah .I need to talk to Trish.

I found Trish by her locker

"Trish!"

She jumped when I shouted

"What ally why did you scare me?

"There is something weird going on first Trent asked me out then Ethan helped me and then Austin asked me to be his friend what am I supposed to do?!"

"Calm down first OK?.now I think this is some dare so you have to play fire with fire."

"How am I supposed to do that trish?" I whined

"OK so what you are supposed to does ..."

**Cliffhanger!**

**What will Trish say?**

**What will happen at Austin's house ?**

**tay tuned for more i'll update today or tommorow.**

**Shout-outs:**

**'Cheerqueenforever': thank you so much you have been reviewing till now on Every chapter **

**'Guest': thank you and you have great taste in music**

**'Muffy3001':thank you**

**'Ausllyraurafan': thank you so much and you didn't sound dramatic. Or cheesy**

**Question:**

**Who do like in celebs?**

**Stay rossome!**

**Bye x**


	6. note ( i know and i am sorry)

**I am really really sorry for not updating but I have been really busy with my family shifting my house and everything but..**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE TODAY. **

**So I hope that the readers of the story wait.**


	7. Chapter 5

**this is a very short cchapter and. I am very sorry for that but I am seriously busy with my family shifting to another house again very sorry**

Ally's POV

"So what you have to so is act like a badass ,wear hot clothes ,make up,contact lenses and make your hair more fashionable "

Doesn't she know that thats not me

"Trish I don't know about this..."

"Ally don't you want them to regret ever bullying you make them pay "

"I do want that"

You know what? Trish is right I need to do something for a change

"OK lets do this"

"OK so let's go to the mall after school"

" Trish"

"Bye ally"

I cant wait for what everyone else will think how will they react to this well this is my life and my choice.

(After school)

I came out of school and saw Trish by the parking lot.

"Hey trish"

"Hi"

"So ready to go"

"Yup"

(After the makeover)

"Trishhhhhhhh I am so tired "

"But its all worth it "

"Yeah I guess so"

So what happened at the mall was that Trish got my hair curled with sombre highlights and I got a manicure and pedicure ,my nails painted bought some seriously hot clothes and got contact I wait for is the reaction of the whole school.

(Next morning)

I get up early so I could get ready I took a shower, curled my hair and then I chose a crop top and skinny jeans and my 4 inch stilettos.

I put on some foundation ,mascara ,lipstick and gave my eyes a smokey look.

I went down for breakfast and saw my mom making eggs and Bacon .

"Good morning mom!"

"Good morning honey you look so gorgeous "

"Thank you"

After breakfast Trish came.

"Wow ally you look hot"

"Really ?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Now I just have to wait and see what the whole thinks"

"Ally they must be idiots to not think that you look amazing".

"Trish come on let's go now"

"OK"

After a while we reach the school gates.

"Ready ally?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

And we entered the school...

**again very SORRYYYYYYY...**


	8. Chapter 6

**so I know it has been a while since I updated actually iI think it has been over a month but yayyy I updated again it was because I just got settled in my new house with my family and my exams started so tommorow is my 2nd last paper so wish me luck .okay now moving on thank you for all the lovely reviews and...**

**Shout out to EVERYONE!**

**So I hope you enjoy the story! :) :D**

* * *

Ally's POV

When I entered the school everyone got quite at once ,I got really nervous because I never liked to be the center of attention and I was totally freaking out. oh well I should've. Known that this was eventually gonna happen.

I started walking to my locker and heard cat calls and wolf whistles I started freaking out even more I was sure that if I didn't look where I am going I was fall straight on my face bit thankfully I saved myself from the embarasment and wow look now isnt this a surprise cassidy and her group of bitches came was the first to speak:

"So Dawson finally changed your styles from 1960 grandma clothes?"

And they all started laughing together in a creepy way I got a boost of confidence

"Are you gonna shut your creepy laugh or do I have to do it ?"

That shut them right up

"Ohh little miss dorkson thinks she can over power us. well listen here Dawson you are going to regret saying that"

Then they walked swaying their hips they were looking ridiculous .they were looking like they didn't know how to walk in heels ahh stupid bitches.

Along the way to my locker I heard whispers like :

"She's hot" or "wow she must be new " or " I am gonna get her number"

Well I guess I have to get used to it with a new look comes a new attitude. when was taking out my books when suddenly somebody slammed my locker shut I wa

about to scream at the person but when I turned around I completely shut up and judging by the person he did too.

"Hey Austin!"

"H-i-i ally" wow his eyes were wide open and his jaw was hitting the floor it was obvious he was checking me out after a few minutes of awkwardness he finally returned to I decided to break the tension.

"So I am sorry I completely forget to come hang out yesterday I was out shopping with Trish"

"Oh that's OK but alls you look drop dead gorgeous ! You clean up nice "

I blushed at his comment. But still replied

"Thank you austion!"

"So i wanted to call you but then I remembered I didn't get your number so... You number?"

"Ohh sure aus give me your phone and I'll give you mine"

"OK"

We exchanged phones and I tapped my number while he did the same and saved my number as "ally that awesome girl" and gave him his phone while he gave me me mine

"So i'll see you later"

"Yeah sure alls"

Then he left and I opened up my locker again and found a letter under my books ohh well someone must have slipped it . the letter went like this:

(Dear ally,

I have something very important to tell you .please meet me in the gym in lunch.I hope you will come

_From

someone who really wants to known you)

Ok well this is officially very weird but it can't be a serial killer what it can be is a secret admirer omgggggg! This is big wait till I tell Trish!

Austin's POV

After I went from ally's locker it got me thinking ally was looking gorgeous but why would she suudenly change her look but she looked beautiful with her shining brown hair with caramel tips and her big brown doe eyes with her pale skin and pink plump lips what if she changed her look because she knows we're up to something oh no!

And now the challenge is even harder with every other guy in the way why do feel a sudden overprotective side towards her while I am also playing with her heart . oh man! I have got to find dez

"Dez we might have a tinsy problem..."

"What did you do this time?"

"Well..."

**I hope you liked it! **

**Review plzzzz**

**Stay rossomexxxx**

**Byexxx**


	9. Chapter 7

at** long last i am updating a chapter i know it has has been over a month when i last** updated** but i had writer's block and i was busy with school work but i have a twist in this chapter and also i am sorry if you havent see any auslly yet just be patient ****and also i have a new story called "revenge for love" plzz read it and tell me if you like it now on with the is the longest chapter that I have written till now.**

Austin'sPOV

"Ok so I think ally knows we are up to something"

I was suspicious because of ally changing her look and attitude. I was lost in my thoughts when dez spoke up.

"Oh well how do you know austin" he asked sarcastically. Ignoring his sarcastic comment I answered

"well she has been acting differently and she changed her look from goody two shoes to bad-ass "

I didnt even care what dez thought "austin if she finds out she will be heartbroken and will never talk u again" I told dez what I thought

"dez it doesn't matter before this bet I didn't even know her name and I dont even like her" dez needs to chill I have done this to many girls before this and after this it would be buh-bye dorkson.

Ally's POV.

I just realized that I am being too sweet to austin I have to change my attitude because that's the reason I changed my look anyway I still cant believe that I got a secret admirer letter. Who could if be. Elliot?,austin?,trent? Oh my god it could be anyone but I am about to find out soon enough. I cant wait till lunch period. oh trishis coming I have to tell her this .

"Hey trish you will never believe what happened" trish was gonna be amazed.

"Come on ally spit it out"

"ok then I got a secret admirer letter he wants me to meet him in the gym at lunch"

"oh ally this is so exciting I hope its someone hot" trish always has her eyes for people.

Ok now to get to class

"miss dawson and miss de la rosa you are late this my first and last warning sit down now" our teacher mrs davidson acts like she is from the army she is that strict (A/N: I am not trying to offend any army people)

I went and took a seat beside austin I watched the hours tick by and waited for the period to finish and lunch to start but just as the. Bell rung austin came up to me

"Hey ally" remember. Act mean

"whats your problem austin?" I said in an annoyed tone that caught him of guard.

"Ummmmm...just wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

Ummmmmmm "fine we can hang out tonight i'll come by your place " he winked and me and smiled and said "I have to go now bye"

"Bye"

and then I literally ran to the gym I was that curious when I reached it and went inside but I saw no one so I called out

"Anyone here? I got a letter asking me to meet you here" and that's when I took notice of someone coming from under the bleachers I gasped when I saw who it was.

"D-d-allas" I stuttered.

"In the flesh wow ally you look hot"

"What do you want just stay away from" I was scared we never had been alone after... I snapped out of my thoughts when he came came infront of me he was hovering over me.

"Dont touch me"I put my hands on my face "I wont I just need a favour..."

well dallas and me have a dark past he-e used to be my boyfriend back when I was in new york we were great together but one day his friends started telling him about how I wasnt good enough for him that's whe-n h-e started hitting me about why I wasn't pretty he never let me tell it to anyone but one day he was drunk and he hit me SOO bad I told my dad and then we moved to miami but somehow he came to miami too snapping out of my thoughts I looked at him and gave him a nod to continue if he says something I am officially going to freak

"I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend "

And this is the part where I freak out.

**so did you like it? Don't forget to review and was anyone expecting this ending I am evil muahahhaha .yeah I was thinking of giving shout outs to the people with the best comments.**

**Stay rossomexxxxxx**

**Byexxxxx **


End file.
